Seddie: Sam vs feddie ibreak up and fall apart
by megsy r
Summary: sam and freddie broke up. years later, freddies not taking it very well. SamxFreddie. see full summary inside.


Happy days equals today SEDDIE

A/N: Sam and Freddie are now dating and our working out their "Carly" Issues. They were working out the problem they had with going to Carly for all their problems. They sit on the verge of a break-up, and it's very precarious and "cliff-edge". Not really sure what this is about yet. It just sort of came into my head a few seconds ago. I have no idea where this is going, but if anybody would like to put some of their ideas in reviews, or a private message, it would probably be better if you put them in a private message, I respond to those better, then I'd be happy to use some ideas, and I would make sure you get the credit for it. So, yeah, pm me. This leaves off from the episode iDateSamandFreddie or whatever that one was called. I think you know what I mean. I haven't actually seen the episode yet, it premieres in England this Friday. P.S love the episodes iOMG and iLostMyMind. This will only be a one-shot as I am working on like 2 billion stories right now . Well, 15-20 anyway. I should really focus on one story at a time and stop creating new stories while im still working on others, but ah well, I guess that's just me. A disorganised mess.

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or Seddie. I am merely a shipper.

Sam and Freddie were sitting at a table at a smoothie bar. They were thinking about what Carly had said, that if she had to solve all their problems for them, they shouldn't even be dating. Sam stirred her straw around in her smoothie.

Sam: Sooo… do you think she's right?

Freddie: I think… she could be. We do push all of our relationship problems onto her and we don't work them out ourselves.

Sam: Yeah, but…. Do you think we should break up?

Freddie: I… yeah, maybe.

Sam: Maybe we rushed into this.

Freddie: Maybe we did.

Sam: Sooo… this is it.

Freddie sticks his hands in his pockets.

Freddie: Yup.

As Sam gets up to walk away, Freddie grabs her hand and she looks back at him.

Freddie: Hey Sam.

Sam: Yeah?

Freddie: I love you.

Sam: I love you too.

They smile at each other and Sam leaves and leaves Freddie sitting alone in the restaurant. He played with his food and stirred the straw around in his smoothie, looking longingly to the exit door where Sam had walked out. He would regret this day.

Xxx

Future

And he did. He regretted it. He should have been with her. She should have been his and him hers. Before it was too late. Now she was gone. And there was nothing he could do. He wishes he could have been there with her when it happened. He wishes he could of comforted her, been a shoulder to lean in. He wishes she was still around. He wishes he could tell her he loves her one more time. He wishes for that day to be rewritten. He so badly wants to get it right. He used to be somebody when she was here. Now he was nothing. He did nothing. He sat in his room on his bed, crying. He didn't move from that spot. It had become a cave to him, a welcoming prison that he would happily go to than face the truth. The fact that she was gone and there was nothing he could do. The fact that she was gone and he did everything wrong, messed everything up. The fact that she was gone and he hadn't been with her. In her last moment, she wasn't his and she should've been. His friends, Carly, Spencer, Gibby, and his mom grew increasingly worried about him. He never talked any more. He wasn't sure he could. He hadn't spoken a word since the day of her demise. He hates that somebody else was there for his Sam. He hates how that's all his fault. He hates it's his fault she's dead. He keeps thinking 'if only', 'if only I had saved her', 'if only I had been there', 'if only I had done things right'. But 'if only's' wouldn't help him now. It was too late. He remembers being told how it happened. He remembers the dream he had about it.

THE DREAM

He saw Sam walking hand in hand with a new boyfriend. He grew jealous, the jealousy and anger building up inside him. He walked over to them but found himself trapped in a bubble unable to reach them. He desperately banged on it, trying to get out, trying to reach them. He watched in horror as she crossed the road before him, teasing him, and a huge truck came her way and crushed her under it's massive black wheels. The truck kept going as if nothing had happened. The traffic stopped, held up by her body. Looking back at that, he almost chuckled slightly, she did always like to cause trouble. He saw her crippled body. Her nose was bleeding, her legs and arms were twisted and half her skull was missing. She was dead. He looked to the boy on the pavement. The boy had an evil smirk on his face as if this was what he had planned. The boy's face wasn't visible, it was just a blur. Then he could see him clearly. The boy was… him.

Present Day

He shudders looking back on it. He took a beer can and downed it. Nothing mattered to him anymore. Not life, not anything. He downed another one and another one. He didn't care. If there was any way to drown his sorrows, even in the smallest way possible, he would take it. He just wanted to escape this hollow life. Even if it took death to do so. If there was a way he could be with her, he would take it. Even if that way was death. He had considered and re-considered his options. He would do absolutely anything. He gave a resigned sigh and lay back on his bed. He sat up again, restless. He took a knife out of his underpants draw and ran a finger along the steel blade. Blood squeezed from his finger and stained the carpet. He ran the blade along his wrist, more blood pouring out. He gently placed th knife over his heart. He sighed again hesitantly. His wrist shook. He took a deep breath and took the plunge. Everything went dark. And that was it. No light. No heaven. No hell. Just total blackness. And a sense of not being.

Xxx

The end

Xxx

Review pls

I know its pretty crap, but still.


End file.
